Nuevos Cambios
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: El Torneo de Cell ha terminano, Goku no ha mueto pero desafornutadamnete Milk murio al dar a luz a Goten. Cinco Sayajin llegar a la Tierra del espacio y nadie sabe sus intenciones. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Esta Historia es algo así como la ocurrencia de una noche, por alguna razón que aun no logro comprender del todo, comencé a imaginarme una situación muy graciosa, así que este Fic es el resultado de una idea loca que no me dejo dormir. Espero que les guste…

En esta versión de un Universo Alterno, Cell es derrotado por Gohan antes de que se autodestruya, por lo tanto Goku aun sigue vivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte, Los sayajin que están en la tierra no son los únicos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del Planeta Vegita, un pequeño escuadrón conformado por 5 sayajines logro sobrevivir, al estar en una misión secreta, a la que fueron enviados por el Rey Vegeta.

El líder de este grupo es una mujer, unan sayajin de estatura media y complexión fuerte, poseía una larga cabellera negra que hacia juego con su hermosa y estilizada figura que ocultaba el gran poder que poseía, su nombre es Rya, guerrera de primera clase, primogénita del Rey Vegeta, princesa del planeta Vegita.

Rya dirigía un escuadrón de elite, cuando el planeta Vegita estallo, ellos estaban en una misión en un planeta lejano, pero debido a que la princesa de vez en cuando era temperamental, nunca programaban sus salidas, de esta manera no había registros de su ausencia durante la explosión del planeta y Freezer dio por sentada su muerte junto con la de todos los demás sayajin.

Cuando Rya y su escuadrón se enteraron de la traición de Freezer, decidieron emprender una incursión por el universo, buscando planetas en los cuales poder entrenarse con enemigos poderosos hasta alcanzar el nivel suficiente para vencer de una vez por todas al tirano, pero durante uno de esos viajes, llego hasta sus oídos la noticia de que el emperador había sido derrotado por un Súper Sayajin que habitaba en la tierra, y que ahora, los pocos sobrevivientes de esa raza estaban instalados en ese lugar.

Esta noticia llamo mucho la atención de Rya, ya que si había mas de un sayajin viviendo en aquel planeta significaba que su pequeño hermano quizás seguiría con vida, lamentaba que no hubiese sido ella misma quien le arrancara la vida a la maldita lagartija, pero no se sentía del todo mal, tomo una decisión importante, viajaría a al planeta Tierra, quería conocer personalmente a quién asesino a Freezer, y de paso buscaría a su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos situamos en la Batalla de Cell.

Gohan se ha transformado en Súper Sayajin Fase 2 y Cell esta teniendo muchas dificultades para defenderse, de un golpe Gohan ha logrado que expulse a No. 18 de su cuerpo y ahora el monstruo esta al borde de la desesperación.

Goku le grita a su hijo ordenándole que acabe con el de una vez, así que el pequeño Gohan se prepara para hacer el Kame-hame-ha. Cell no sabe que hacer y desde su posición del cielo intenta contra atacar a Gohan con el mismo poder, pero es inútil, el rayo de energía del sayajin supera por mucho a la del androide y este es destruido.

Las cosas poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad, y la Tierra se recuperaba de lo que fue el Torneo de Cell.

En la Montaña Paoz, Goku disfrutaba de su familia, Milk le acaba de dar la noticia que pronto serian padre por segunda vez, a lo que Goku y Gohan estaban sumamente emocionados; pero no todo era tan simple, este embarazo produjo muchos problemas, Milk se puso muy enferma y tubo que reposar mucho, incluso cuando cumplió cinco meses de gestación, estuvo a punto de tener un aborto espontáneo, gracias a Kamisama que eso no sucedió, pero el medico le advirtió que el parto no seria sencillo y que habría muchos riesgos tanto para ella como para el bebe.

Esto preocupo mucho a Goku, tanto que se olvido completamente de sus entrenamientos hasta que el bebe naciera, consentía en todo a su esposa e incluso el y Gohan cocinaban para que Milk no tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Al fin llego el día del parto y en la clínica se encontraban acompañándolos Bulma que aun cargaba al pequeño Trunks, y Vegeta que estaba atento a lo que sucedía desde una pared alejado de los demás.

Goku estaba sumamente nervioso, Bulma no lograba calmarlo con nada, hasta que de pronto el pasillo completo se inundo con el llanto de un bebe recién nacido, y por unos cuantos segundos respiro aliviado, pero no duraría mucho, cuando el Doctor salio a informar a la familia, Goku no espero a que dijera nada, su semblante lo decía todo, busco el ki de su esposa pero no lo encontró, había desaparecido por completo. "Lo siento" fue lo único que su cerebro llego a codificar en esos momentos.

Salio corriendo de ahí, no podía permanecer un minuto mas en ese lugar, tenia que salir de ahí y buscar un lugar en donde descargar todo el dolor del que era presa su espíritu. Voló hasta llegar a unas montañas despobladas y expulso su dolor con un grito que hizo que las formaciones rocosas a su alrededor estallaran.

Cuando la energía se desvaneció, callo de rodillas y dejo que el llanto corriera por su rostro, su esposa estaba muerta y no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto, en estos momento ni siquiera podía contar con las esferas del dragón, ya que la de Milk había sido en cierto modo algo natural, se hallaba pensando en todo esto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Tus hijos te necesitan Kakarotto –

Fue todo lo que Vegeta dijo antes de dar la espalda y emprender el camino de regreso con su familia. Al sentirlo alejarse, Goku se puso de pie y seco sus lagrimas, era verdad, Milk ya no estaba y ahora el debía cuidar de Gohan y del pequeño bebe

Goten –

Pronuncio con un hilo de voz y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el hospital.

Milk fue sepultada en un valle a pocos minutos de su casa, Goku se encargo de que fuera un hermoso lugar lleno de flores, como a ella le hubiera gustado. En cuanto a ellos, Bulma le ofreció a Goku mudarse por un tiempo a la Corporación Capsula, así ella le ayudaría con Goten mientras fuera bebe, y Gohan no descuidaría sus estudios. El príncipe de los sayajin no estuvo muy feliz con esta decisión, pero al menos tenia un buen contrincante en los entrenamientos y su fuerza iba creciendo cada día junto con la de Goku, ahora la diferencia entre ambos era mínima.

De esta forma pasaron algunos años, Gohan comenzaba sus estudios en la preparatoria, y Goten y Trunks eran dos niños sumamente alegres y fuertes, el entrenamiento combinado de sus padres les daba grandes resultados aun que Vegeta era demasiado estricto con ellos.

En una mañana de verano, mientras Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, y Goku veía la televisión, algo los sobresalto, sintieron varias presencias poderosas que se dirigían a la Tierra con bastante rapidez. Ambos sayajin salieron volando de la casa sin dar explicaciones, Gohan quien también se percato de las presencias les alcanzo, y juntos se dirigieron hasta un bosque donde, aproximadamente llegarían los individuos.

Esperaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando al fin pudieron ver algo, cinco esferas cruzaba el cielo para estrellarse en las montañas cercanas, los tres sayajin fueron a ver. Cuando se acercaron Vegeta quedo mudo, aquellas eran naves como en las que el viajaba en el pasado.

Su sorpresa fue mayor aun cuando de una de esas naves, salio una mujer, a simple vista su poder era impresionante, pero la atención de los tres hombres se centro en la cola de mono que se movía de forma vivas detrás de aquella extraña hembra.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Reconocerá Vegeta a su hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionara Rya al ver que ahora su hermano lleva una vida pacifica?

Espero haber podido captar su atención, como les dije antes, esta es una idea que me rondo la cabeza anoche y no me dejo dormir, así que aquí de las dejo. Si quieren que la continué espero sus opiniones y sus comentarios al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviws, la verdad es que me siento muy contenta de que les guste lo que escribo. Bueno, aquí les dejo la nueva actualización, espero que les guste tanto como el primero y que dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o correcciones ortográficas._

_**----------------**_

_**Vegeta:**_ ¿Quienes son y que buscan aquí? – pregunto el príncipe

No hubo respuesta

_**Goku:**_ ¡Respondan!

La mujer que estaba al frente de ellos levanto un poco la vista desde el cráter en donde estaba hasta situarla en aquellos dos, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, levanto su mano y de ella salió un rayo de energía, ambos sayajin´s esquivaron con facilidad el ataque.

_**Vegeta:**_ Si eso quieres por mi esta bien

El príncipe se lanzo contra la mujer y esta respondió al ataque frontal, la pelea era todo un espectáculo, a pesar de que Vegeta era muy fuerte la mujer se defendía con bastante soltura, de hecho, peleaba al mismo ritmo de lo que lo hacia su contrincante. Poco a poco, mientras avanzaba la batalla, la mujer demostraba sus habilidades, como él lo había pensado desde un principio, era una mujer muy fuerte, simplemente por su apariencia podía saberlo, pero ahora estaba realmente impresionado por su poder de batalla, Vegeta en un principio jugo con la mujer, pero a medida que avanzaban y los ataques se hacían mas complicados el príncipe aumentaba la fuerza y con ella su gusto por esta pelea, analizaba sus ataques y podía darse cuenta de cómo ella hacia lo mismo con él, de hecho, había algo extrañamente familiar en esa mujer.

Mientras Goku miraba al cielo, y disfrutaba del espectáculo, tres presencias se situaban a su lado. Eran Gohan, Goten y Trunks, al parecer los tres se habían percatado de las presencias y se escaparon del colegio para venir a ver que pasaba.

_**Gohan:**_ ¿Papa que es lo que esta pasando?

_**Trunks:**_ Miren, mi papa esta peleando – decía el niño emocionado

_**Goku:**_ Aun no sabemos que es lo que pretenden estos sujetos, esa mujer al parecer solo quiere pelear con Vegeta

Los joven dirigieron sus miradas hasta donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla, Gohan no sabia que pensar acerca de todo esto, posaba su mirada frente a los guerreros que tenia al frente y la pelea que se desarrollaba en los cielos, mientras que por su parte los niños miraban extasiados la fuerza de Vegeta y de la misteriosa mujer que peleaba contra él.

_**¿?1:**_ ¿Ustedes también quieres jugar?

La voz provenía de uno de los sayajines parados frente a ellos, y que hasta ese preciso momento, se habían mantenido callados y estáticos. Las midas de los guerreros z se posaron en aquel hombre corpulento que les hablaba.

_**¿?2:**_ Somos cinco contra cinco, creo que es una pelea justa –dijo una mujer que estaba atrás de este último - a menos que tengan miedo –

_**Goten:**_ Nosotros no tenemos miedo

_**Trunks:**_ Claro que pelearemos

Los niños que habían adelantado a la posible respuesta que pudieran dar Goku o Gohan, así que resignándose a lo evidente, dieron unos pasos al frente e hicieron frente a los guerreros.

_**¿?3:**_ Yo peleo con el pequeño de cabello lila

_**¿?:**_ ¿Seguro Killer¿No creo que un niño represente gran diversión?

_**Killer:**_ Tranquilo Yue, yo se lo que hago

_**¿?2:**_ Yo quiero al muchacho… algo me dice que será entretenido pelear con él

_**Yue:**_ Como quieras Nina – señalando a Goku – Yo peleare contigo

_**¿?4:**_ No – la voz provenía del último de los extraños sajayin´s – seré yo quien peleo con él – se puso al frente de todos

_**Yue:**_ Eso no es justo Draiden – se quejo el otro – yo tendré que luchar con el otro niño

_**Draiden:**_ No me importa, además, dudo mucho que puedas vencer fácilmente al niño – le dijo mientras seguía mirando a Goku – tu debes ser Kakarotto, el hijo menor de Bardack, te pareces mucho a tu padre, veremos que tan bueno eres peleando

La pela colectiva comenzó, cada uno luchaba con su contrincante, para los niños fue un poco complicado, muy a pesar de que ellos esperaban una victoria sencilla y sobre todo rápida, sus oponentes les estaban haciendo ver su suerte.

Gohan peleaba muy bien contra Nina, en todos estos años ni su padre ni Vegeta lo hacían dejado suspender sus entrenamientos y ahora lo estaba agradeciendo.

Goku por su parte estaba asombrado por el poder de pela de su adversario, realmente le estaba poniendo difíciles las cosas y podía observar claramente como aun no dejaba salir todo el poder que tenía.

Por su parte, Vegeta seguía peleando, aquella batalla comenzaba sacarlo de sus casillas, cada vez que el aumentaba un poco la dificultad la mujer se amoldaba a la nueva técnica y a la fuerza.

_**Vegeta:**_ Es hora de terminar con esto!!! AAAAhhhhh!!!! – con un grito, Vegeta se transformo en Súper Sayajin

La mujer sonrió y dejo su pole de pelea, Vegeta permanecía con su transformación, al ver que la mujer se rendía se cruzo de brazos y soltó una pequeña risa

_**Vegeta:**_ Veo que te rindes, es lo mejor, no podrías ganarme aunque lo intentaras

Rya cruzo los brazos en el mismo gesto que hizo su hermano - ¡Suficiente! – grito a sus compañeros y estos pararon sus combates. Ella no cambio su pose y bajo hasta el nivel del suelo. Vegeta la siguió, una vez en el suelo, los guerreros z pidieron explicaciones.

_**Goku:**_ ¿Ahora nos dirán a que han venido a la Tierra?

_**Yue:**_ Vinimos a conocer al sayajin que mato a Frezeer

_**Draiden:**_ Más bien, a comprobar si era verdad que un Súper sayajin había matado al lagarto

_**Gohan:**_ ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

_**Killer:**_ Nosotros no los atacamos, extendimos una invitación a un combate que –mirando a los niños – ustedes aceptaron

_**Vegeta:**_ Digan la verdad¿a que demonios vinieron? – pregunto irritado el príncipe

_**Rya:**_ Quería ver si seguías con vida, por lo que me pude dar cuenta así es…. Has mejorado bastante

_**Goku:**_ ¿Tú la conoces Vegeta?

Vegeta se quedo pensando por un momento¿de donde conocía él a aquella mujer? Estaba claro que ella si lo conocía, y decía que había mejorado es por que antes habían peleado¿quizás? No, no puede ser

_**Vegeta:**_ Di tu nombre mujer – ordeno el príncipe

_**Rya:**_ ¿En realidad es necesario?

_**Vegeta:**_ Habla de una buena vez si no quieres que te elimine

Rya puso una mano en su pecho en forma de puño y la llevo hasta la altura del corazón hizo una pequeña reverencia: Soy la princesa Rya, hija primogénita del Rey Vegeta, y comandante del escuadrón de fuerzas de elite que esta a mis escaldas

De verdad era ella, cuando la mujer levanto el rostro, Vegeta estudio cada una de sus facciones, era el vivo retrato de su madre, esos finos rasgos los heredo de ella, pero la mirada era inconfundible, aquella forma de mirar y la sonrisa burlona que estaba mostrando eran herencia de su padre, del rey Vegeta.

_**Rya:**_ ¿Qué pasa hermano? Tan solo unos años y te has olvidado de mi

_**Goku:**_ ¿Vegeta ella es tu hermana?

_**Vegeta:**_ ¡Cállate Kakarotto! – Mirando a Rya - Pensé que habías muerto en el planeta¿Dónde diablos has estado¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?

_**Rya:**_ Cuando el planeta Vegita exploto yo estaba fuera en una misión, mi salida nunca fue registrada por eso Frezeer no me busco, he recorrido todo el universo entrenando, pensamos que éramos los últimos cuando nos llegaron rumores de el príncipe de los sayajin estaba bajo las ordenes del lagarto, aunque se me cruzo por la cabeza irte a buscar sabia que solo pondría tu vida en riesgo, mis poderes no eran los suficientes como para derrotar a Frezeer, luego, con el paso de los años y nuestros constantes viajes íbamos aprendiendo técnicas nuevas y fortaleciéndonos más, en uno de esos viajes nos enteramos que un sayajin que habitaba en la Tierra había matado a Frezeer en el planeta Namek, y ahora vivía en este planeta junto con algunos otros. Vinimos a corroborar las historias

_**Gohan:**_ ¿Entonces no tienes planeado destruir la Tierra o matarnos a nosotros?

_Draiden:_ Entre ustedes y nosotros somos los únicos sayajin que quedamos en el universo, sería una estupidez de parte nuestra querer acabar con nuestra propia raza

_**Nina:**_ Supongo que ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Gohan y a Goten – son los hijos de Kakarotto, no es difícil adivinar, se le paren mucho, y tu mocoso – hablándole a Trunks – no te les pareces a ellos

_**Rya:**_ Es por que el es hijo de mi hermano – Vegeta la miro con un evidente signo de interrogación – tampoco es difícil adivinarlo, se parecen mucho y esa mirada es de familia

_**Gohan:**_ Díganos ¿piensan quedarse en la Tierra?

_**Yue:**_ No por mucho tiempo, al menos yo no lo hare, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a viajar por el espacio como para quedarme en un solo lugar, creo que la princesa querrá quedarse un tiempo, en cuanto a los demás es decisión propia

_**Killer:**_ Yo me marchare mañana, después de descansar, tengo una batalla pendiente que tengo que terminar

_**Nina:**_ Yo creo que me quedare, me han falta unas vacaciones, tiempo para divertirme

_**Draiden:**_ No cabe duda de que aun eres una niña

_**Nina:**_ ¡Padre!

_**Rya:**_ Y bien hermano ¿Nos darás alojamiento o tendremos que buscar refugio en alguna ciudad cercana?

Vegeta que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, miro a Kakarotto - ¿Podrías llevarlos a tu casa de las montañas?

_**Goku:**_ Si claro que si

_**Vegeta:**_ Ustedes sigan a Kakarotto, Rya tu y yo hablaremos a solas

_**Rya:**_ Bien – ya lo escucharon, sigan al hijo de Bardack

_**Trunks**_: Papa ¿yo que voy a hacer?

_**Vegeta:**_ Tú ve a casa y dile a tu madre que prepare una habitación de invitados

Goten y Trunks partieron volando a la Corporación Capsula mientras que Goku y Gohan se disponían a llevar a sus invitados a la montaña Paoz.

En el lugar de la batalla, Vegeta y Rya se mantenían en su anterior postura, no hablaron hasta que los demás desaparición completamente del rango de visión

_**Rya:**_ por lo que veo has cambiado mucho

_**Vegeta:**_ Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte

_**Rya:**_ Ya lo veo, hace mucho dejaste de ser mi hermano pequeño

_**Vegeta:**_ ¿Qué quieres aquí?

_**Rya:**_ Quería verte, saber de ti, a fin de cuentas eres lo único que me queda

_**Vegeta:**_ He cambiado mucho, ya no soy el mismo

_**Rya:**_ Lo se, lo note desde el primer momento en que te vi, y tu hijo vino a confirmar mis suposiciones, es un niño muy fuerte

_**Vegeta:**_ Lleva sangre real

_**Rya:**_ Los demás también tienen gran potencial, a pesar de que Kakarotto es un guerrero de clase baja su poder es impresionante

_**Vegeta:**_ Es un idiota

_**Rya:**_ También lo note

_**Vegeta:**_ Será mejor que nos vallamos

_**Rya:**_ ¿A dónde vamos?

_**Vegeta:**_ A mi casa… no iba a permitir que te quedaras junto con los demás, a fin de cuentas eres la princesa de los sayajin… y mi hermana

Rya: Esto tendremos que terminarlo

Vegeta¿A que te refieres?

Rya: La pelea que dejamos hace un momento

Vegeta: No esperes que te deje ganar

Rya: Quizás la próxima vez seas tú el sorprendido hermano

Dejaron el campo de batalla y se dirigieron volando a la Corporación Capsula

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca he sido muy buena en esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, les pido su consideración.

Les dejo este nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste, según yo ya esta todo bien, pero no dejen de decirme sus observaciones para seguir mejorando, si tienen alguna idea para incluir o algo que no les guste, también díganmelo.

-------------------

Llegaron a la Corporación Capsula en apenas unos minutos, Vegeta y Rya descendieron en el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. En cuanto sintió la presencia de su padre, Trunks salió a recibirlo, detrás de él, salió también su madre.

Trunks: Hola papa

Vegeta¿Esta lista la habitación?

Bulma: Si, ocupara tu antigua habitación

Vegeta: Bien

Bulma: Tú debes ser Rya, soy Bulma, la madre de Trunks, sígueme por favor

Rya siguió a Bulma dentro de la casa hasta su habitación

Bulma: Espero que estés cómoda, no todos los días tenemos invitados tan especiales, dijo Trunks que eras la hermana de Vegeta

Rya: Así es

Bulma: Veo que eres una mujer de pocas palabras, bueno, te pareces a tu hermano en ese aspecto, te dejo para que te instales y descanses, te avisare cuando la cena este servida

Bulma cerró la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, aquella actitud había sido propia de su esposo cuando llego a la Tierra, bueno, la encontraría la forma de lidiar con su invitada, después de todo ella había domado al Príncipe de los Sayajin, en cuando Rya, estaba inspecciono la habitación, encontró el cuarto de baño y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Vegeta por su parte entro en la cámara de Gravedad sin dar mayores explicaciones, necesitaba un tiempo consigo mismo para digerir toda la información que su hermana le había proporcionado. El simple hecho de mencionar su nombre le traía a la mente un sin numero de recuerdos, de su planeta, de sus padres, tenia que calmarse, seguramente Bulma y Trunks esperarían una explicación. Comenzó a entrenar para tratar de relajar su cuerpo y pensar con claridad.

En la montaña Paoz, Goku y Gohan estaban instalando a sus invitados.

Goku: Esta es mi casa, aquí podrán quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, acomódense como más les parezca

Nina: A pesar de que todo esta limpio parece como si nadie viviera aquí

Gohan: Hace algunos años que nosotros no vivimos aquí, nos mudamos a la Corporación Capsula en la ciudad del Oeste, pero mantenemos esta casa en buenas condiciones

Goku: Creo que no hay suficiente comida, debo ir a La Corporación por algo de comer

Draiden: No es necesario, cerca de aquí hay un rio y seguramente habrá peces, el bosque también ayudara

Nina: Perfecto, Yo voy por el pescado

Gohan: Yo te acompaño, hace mucho que no voy de pesca

Nina: No necesito a un niñero…

Draiden: Pues deja de comportarte como una niña, asegúrense los dos de traer comida suficiente para todos

Killer: Yo voy al bosque, sabes que me gusta la carne roja

Yue: Voy contigo

Goku: Bueno, parece que nos dejaron solos

Draiden: Así es mejor, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber, espero que me respondas

Goku: Eh, si claro… si puedo responderte lo hare

Draiden: Entre tu y Vegeta¿Quién es el más fuerte?

Goku: Por una deferencia pequeña aun soy yo el más fuerte, desde que nos mudamos con ellos a la capital del Oeste hemos estado entrenando a la par, y la diferencia de poderes ha ido desapareciendo gradualmente

Draiden: Ya veo, tus hijos y el del príncipe también son muy fuertes¿se pueden transformar en súper Sayajin, al igual que ustedes?

Goku: Si, Gohan es el más fuerte de los tres, pero eso es de suponerse, lleva mucho más tiempo entrenando, aunque los niños no se quedan atrás, Vegeta les exige mucho en los entrenamientos, son muy fuertes a pesar de su edad

Draiden: Ya veo…

Goku: Dime¿a que vinieron?

Draiden: Por órdenes de Rya, ella quería venir a la Tierra para comprobar si su hermano estaba vivo, estuvimos entrenando el espacio por mucho tiempo, aun cuando nos llego la noticia de la muerte de Frezeer seguimos viajando buscando más fuerza.

Goku: Dime, tu también te puedes transformar en Súper Sayajin ¿verdad?

Draiden: Si… pero no soy el único, la princesa Rya también tiene la capacidad, y hasta hace poco mi hija también lo logro

Goku¿Entonces vinieron a pelear?

Draiden: De cierta manera, queríamos ver cual era la fuerza del Sayajin que derroto a Frezeer, medir nuestra fuerza contra la de él, pero creo que cuando Rya vio a su hermano se emociono más de la cuenta, por eso el pequeño calentamiento de esta tarde.

Goku: Pero si ustedes pueden pelar a nuestro nivel ¿Por qué no siguieron con la batalla?

Draiden: Prioridades Kakarotto, la de Rya era hablar con Vegeta, y cuando comprobó su poder de pelea supongo que cancelo el combate para presentarse como la princesa del planeta Vegita y hablar con él, aunque debo admitir que aunque nosotros también podemos transformarnos nuestro nivel de pelea es mas bajo, me parece que también fue una de las razones por la que Rya paro el combate

Por la noche, de regreso en la Corporación Capsula, la mesa ya estaba servida, Bulma se había esperado en cocinar una deliciosa cena. Mando a Trunks a avisarle a su invitada. Tras unos leves toques en la puerta de Rya, Trunks entro

Trunks: Hola

Rya¿Necesitas algo?

Trunks: Solo vine a aviste que la cena ya esta servida, mi mama y mi papa ya están abajo

Rya: Bien… - noto que el niño no se iba - ¿algo más?

Trunks¿Cómo debo llamarte? Tu eres la hermana de mi papa, o sea que eres mi tía¿puedo llamarte así?

Rya: Supongo que no habrá problema

Trunks: Bien, el único tío que tengo es el señor Goku, aunque el no es de verdad mi tío, tía Rya¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rya: Habla

Trunks¿Qué se siente tener cola?

Rya¿Tú naciste sin cola?

Trunks: Mi papa dice que mi mama mando a que me la cortaran cuando naci, y como el no estaba no pudo impedirlo.

Rya: Pero el tampoco tiene cola

Trunks: Mi papa me dijo que a el se la habían cortado en un combate, ya nunca le volvió a crecer

Rya: Supongo que los músculos se atrofiaron, eso se puede arreglar, dime niño¿te gustaría tener cola?

Trunks: Si

Rya busco entre sus ropas un par de pastillas de color marrón y se las lanzo a Trunks – Tómatelas - le dijo en tono amistoso – ahora ve abajo y diles a tus padres que bajare en unos minutos

Trunks¿Puedo darle una a Goten?

Rya: Por eso te di dos

Trunks salió feliz rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Goten y le mostro las pastillas, ambos tomaron una pero vieron con decepción que nada pasaba.

Goten: A lo mejor tardan un poco

Trunks: Si, puede ser, esperemos hasta mañana y veremos que pasa

La cena no fue precisamente silenciosa, Trunks y Goten estaban muy emocionados por tener a su tía en casa, así que se encargaron de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, Vegeta permanecía en silencio, pero de vez en cuando participaba de la respuesta de alguna pregunta sobre su planeta.

Bulma también participo un poco, pero se abstraía de hacer alguna pregunta, temía incomodar tanto a su invitada como a su esposo, pero al menos estaba contenta al notar que Rya era un poco menos reservaba de su hermano para hablar, y contestaba a toda pregunta que su hijo de hacia.

La cena termino y Trunks junto con Goten subieron a su cuarto seguidos por Rya, Vegeta se fue a su Cámara de Gravedad y Bulma se quedo a recoger el desorden de la cocina y el comedor, para después subir a su cuarto darse un baño y esperar a que su esposo entrara en la habitación.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Vegeta entro a su habitación, Bulma estaba leyendo un libro y al percatarse de la presencia del Sayajin dejo a un lado su lectura.

Bulma¿Qué te preocupa?

Vegeta: Nada – fue hasta el baño y abrió la regadera se metió bajo el agua caliente y cerro los ojos

Unas pequeñas manos rodearon su cintura e inmediatamente sintió la presión que el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer ejercía sobre su espalda

Vegeta: No me pasa nada – dijo sin moverse

Bulma: Lo se, solo quería meterme a bañar contigo ¿te molesta?

Vegeta: Como quieras

Bulma estiro la mano hasta alcanzar la barra de jabón, y comenzar a lavar suavemente la espalda de su esposo, este solo cero los ojos y se dedico a disfrutar de su caricia, el jabón viajo por toda su escalda, su cadera y las piernas, Vegeta comenzaba a sentir algo más que tranquilidad con aquel movimiento, así que volteo a ver a su mujer, y le tomo los brazos para que parara el camino del jabón. Llevo sus labios hasta los de ella y los beso con infinita devoción, pero el beso se transformo rápidamente en lujurioso, Bulma contesto a las caricias de su esposo e hicieron el amor bajo el agua caliente.

Goku y Gohan llegaban a la Corporación, cuando la noche la estaba muy avanzada, se habían quedado a cenar con los visitantes y a escuchar acerca de su vida en el espacio y los entrenamientos que realizaban, aterrizaron en el balcón de la casa, y Gohan se fue directamente a su habitación, cuando Goku estaba a punto de entrar, s e percato de que alguien estaba de pie en el techo, al principio pensó que era Vegeta, pero descarto rápidamente la idea, así que subió hasta ese lugar.

Goku: Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

Rya: No creo que te importe lo que yo hago

Goku: Definitivamente eres hermana de Vegeta eso no lo puedes negar. Creo que aun no nos conocemos, me llamo Goku

Rya: Que raro, yo te conocía con el nombre de Kakarotto

Goku: Es una larga historia, no creo que sea hora para que te la cuente, mejor dime – se sentó en el techo - ¿Qué haces?

Rya: Observo las estrellas, estaba meditando pero veo que continuar será imposible – vio de reojo a Goku y volvió su mirada al cielo – pensé que en este planeta había una luna

Goku: Hace tiempo que se destruyo

Rya¿Por qué?

Goku: Un amigo mío lo hizo, estaba entrenando a mi hijo mayor cuando se transformo en un mono gigante, no se podía controlar, por eso la destruyeron

Rya: Así que no puedes controlar la transformación en Ozaru, veo que no has tenido un orden en tu entrenamiento, al menos no como Sayajin

Goku: Nunca pude controlarme, por eso me cortaron la cola para que no me volviera a crecer, y bueno con Gohan hicieron lo mismo, a Goten se la cortamos al nacer

Rya: Si, algo sabia de eso

Goku: Sabes algo, es la primera vez que veo a una mujer Sayajin

Rya¿y que piensas?

Goku: Que eres muy fuerte, eso se ve a simple vista, además de muy hermosa, no te pareces mucho a Vegeta, solo en su mirada y en algunos gestos

Rya: Vegeta se parece a mi padre y yo a mi madre, era una mujer muy hermosa

Goku: A mi me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres – decía con un hilo de tristeza – mis hijos solo me tienen a mi, pero les hace falta una madre

Rya: Que le paso a tu pareja - ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? En realidad a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su vida, y sin embargo estaba escuchándolo, podía salir de ahí y dejar de escuchar tonterías, pero en lugar de eso se quedo y poso su mirada en Goku

Goku: Murió cuando Goten nació, había sido un embarazo complicado desde el principio

Rya: Lo siento – dijo con una sinceridad que a ella misma le sorprendió

Goku le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que Rya devolvió

_"Quizá no este tan mal quedarse aquí por un tiempo"_

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Goku: Creo que deberías ir a dormir

Rya: No creo que pueda hacerlo

Goku: Ya se…. – de un salto se puso de pie – vamos a entrenar un rato, yo tampoco tengo sueño

Rya: Suena bien – dijo con entusiasmo - ¿Qué sugieres?

Goku: Creo que podemos usar la cámara de gravedad

Rya: ¿Cámara de Gravedad?

Goku: Bulma la invento hace mucho, claro que la ha ido mejorando, ahí es donde entrenamos normalmente, la gravedad puede controlarse a voluntad, su la aumentamos a unas 1000 veces y ambos transformados en súper sayajin será un entrenamiento interesante

Rya: ¿Cómo sabes que puedo transformarme en súper sayajin?

Goku: Draiden me lo dijo, estuvimos hablando por un largo tiempo

Rya: Habla de más

Goku: Bueno, ¿vamos?

Rya: Esta bien, pero no te lo pondré fácil

Goku: No espero que sea así… - feliz – espero un gran combate de la princesa de los sayajin

------

Vegeta: ¿Pero que diablos pasa?

Una fuerte explosión había sacado al príncipe de su sueño, la corporación se estremeció por completo y una fuerte sacudida despertaba con brusquedad a sus ocupantes.

Bulma: La cámara de gravedad – dijo Bulma apenas se recupero del susto inicial

Vegeta salio de la cama inmediatamente llevando encima únicamente su bóxer, afuera se encontró con Gohan, Goten y Trunks, que asustados por la conmoción habían salido a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando llego al lado de los niños, estos estaban mirando con atención hacia arriba, así que el dirigió su vista hacia el mismo punto que ellos. Ahí todas sus dudas se despejaron, en el cielo vio como Kakarotto y Rya, entablaban feroz combate, ambos transformados en súper sayajin, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían con aquella batalla? Ambos se veían muy mal, la armadura de Rya estaba severamente dañada y la ropa de Kakarotto también estaba destrozada, bajo un momento la mirada y vio el resultado de aquella batalla, como Bulma lo había imaginado la cámara de gravedad exploto, seguramente victima de un fuego cruzado, pero aquello no los detuvo, trasladaron su combate al cielo.

Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto! – Grito el príncipe – baja de ahí de una buena vez

En el cielo la batalla se detuvo, Goku y Rya miraron al suelo, donde se encontraban sus espectadores

Goku: Creo que hicimos mucho escándalo – dijo Goku mientras se llevaba una mano atrás de la cabeza

Rya: Mi hermano luce enojado, supongo que es por que rompimos esa habitación

Goku: Ay no… seguramente Bulma me va a regañar por romper la cámara

Rya: Será mejor que bajemos, en otro momento seguiremos con esto

Goku: Si… la próxima vez entrenaremos lejos de la corporación para no molestar a nadie

Una vez en frente a todos, Goku dio una disculpa por la conmoción y Rya se cruzo de brazos si decir nada. Los niños sin embargo, estaban muy emocionados, la pelea había sido digna de admiración, y Trunks no paraba de hacer comentarios de lo fuerte que era su "tía" Rya.

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber Kakarotto – decía con un tono tan tranquilo que daba miedo – que estabas pensando cuando hiciste volar la cámara?

Goku: No fue mi intención Vegeta, de verdad, creo que nos tomamos el entrenamiento muy enserio, fue un accidente

Bulma: ¿Cómo que un accidente? Tú siempre te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera Goku, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me va a tomar arreglar la cámara? Eres un inconciente

Goku: De verdad lo siento Bulma

Gohan: Papa eso de verdad fue impresionante, pelaste muy bien

Goten: Hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz papa – este comentario disgusto un poco a Vegeta

Goku: La verdad es que lo disfrute mucho, Rya es una peladora sumamente fuerte y su estilo de pelea es algo que no había visto

Rya: Debo admitir que también eres muy fuerte, aunque se que ese no es todo tu poder, ahora veo por que derrotaste a Frezeer

Trunks: Tía Rya tienes que enseñarme alguna de tus técnicas, son impresionantes

Vegeta: Luego habrá tiempo para eso, ahora es mejor que entremos – dijo mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba su trayecto para entrar a la casa

Goku: Bulma ¿podrás hacer el desayuno? La pelea me abrió el apetito – su estomago emitió sonoros ruidos

Bulma: No cambias – decía enojada – vamos a dentro antes de que cambie de opinión

Los niños entraron corriendo a sus habitaciones seguidos de Gohan y luego de Goku, pero Rya se quedo parada en el jardín

Goku: ¿No piensas venir? No hemos dormido y después de tanto ejercicio tendrás hambre

Rya: No necesito que te preocupes por mí

Goku: No digo que lo necesites

Rya: En ese caso deja de hacerlo

Goku: No puedo, siempre me preocupo por las personas que quiero

Dicho esto, Goku le regalo una calida sonrisa y siguió su camino dejando a una muy extrañada Rya en el jardín de la casa.

En lugar de entrar a la casa Rya busco la presencia de sus compañeros, y tras unos segundos de búsqueda, los localizo y se dirigió hasta ellos. Algunos minutos más tarde llegaba a la montaña Paoz donde la esperaban los otros sayajin.

Draiden: Tardaste mucho

Killer: Sentimos tu ki elevarse, ¿tuviste una pelea? – aquella era una afirmación más que una pregunta

Rya: Un simple entrenamiento

Yue: Pues te ves muy mal como para que solo haya sido un entrenamiento

Nina: Si… además se nota que estas agotada…

Rya: Dejen de una vez de molestarme, díganme, ¿ya decidieron que van a hacer?

Draiden: Killer y Yue tan solo te estaban esperando, se irán esta misma mañana, en cuanto a mi y mi hija, nos quedaremos por un tiempo

Rya: Bien, necesito dormir por unos minutos, avísenme cuando este todo listo para su partida

Killer: Si princesa

Rya entro en la casa e inmediatamente busco una habitación, se recostó en la primera cama vacía que encontró y el sueño la venció, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y necesitaba reposo.

Entre tanto en la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta estaba sumamente irritado por los recientes acontecimientos, su amada cámara de gravedad estaba hecha escombros y Bulma tardaría al menos una semana en repararla, una semana de tiempo sin el entrenamiento adecuado, además, estaba esa extraña actitud se felicidad que tenia Kakarotto.

Ahhhhh!!!!

El grito conjunto de Trunks y Goten desde su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Y ahora que? - pensaba el príncipe – Mocosos ¿que demonios les pasa?

Trunks bajo corriendo las escaleras seguido de cerca por Goten

Trunks: Mira papa – mostrándole una cola color lila – mira… tengo cola

Goten: Y yo también – sosteniendo la suya en la mano – mira

Goku y Gohan que aun estaban comiendo dejaron la mesa y fueron a la sala.

Gohan: Goten que pasa ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Goten: Mita Trunks, tengo cola – decía mientras su nuevo miembro jugaba libremente detrás de él

Goku: ¿Pero como?

Vegeta: Fue Rya ¿cierto?

Trunks: Si, yo le pregunte ayer que se sentía tener cola y ella me dio unas pastillas, yo le di una a Goten y miren ahora tenemos cola, lo que no entiendo es por que la de Goten es café y la mía no

Vegeta: El color de tu cabello es diferente, por eso, la mezcla de la sangre puede jugar con esas cosas

Mientras en la Montaña Paoz: 

Rya: ¿Regresaran a este lugar?

Killer: No lo creo, mi vida esta el espacio, no me sentiría bien estando en un solo lugar, aunque fuese rodeado de sayajin

Yue: Yo tampoco regresare, tengo que encontrar algo que me mantenga con vida, pero no esta aquí, de eso esto seguro

Rya: Bien, en ese caso les deseo suerte

Ambos sayajin hicieron una reverencia y luego subieron a sus naves, para después desaparecer de la vista.

Draiden: Creo que es hora de que nos adaptemos a este planeta

Rya: Tienes razón, es mejor que durante el tiempo que estemos en este planeta no llamemos demasiado la atención, lo bueno es que este lugar esta muy lejos de las grandes ciudades y podremos entrenar con tranquilidad

Draiden: Ayer hable algunas cosas con Kakarotto, su hijo mayor es de la edad de Nina, al parecer él va a un colegio donde se les da educación, así que mi hija ira también

Nina: No necesito hacer eso, yo no tengo por que recibir educación terrícola eso es una estupidez

Rya: Considéralo una misión mas ¿o es acaso que no puedes hacerlo?

Niña: Claro que puedo

Draiden: Entonces demuéstralo, a partir de mañana iras con Gohan a la escuela y espero que te comportes, si no ya sabes que es lo que te espera

La adolescente gruño y dio la espalda a su padre, para caminar hasta entrar en la casa.

Rya: ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?

Draiden: No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, es cuestión de que se haga a la idea, además debe adaptarse a este planeta, yo no me quedare para siempre

Rya: Como quieras, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus dediciones

Draiden: No lo haré – cambiando la conversación – aun no me has dicho contra quien peleaste

Rya: Contra Kakarotto, en verdad pude comprobar que es muy fuerte

Draiden: Pude darme cuenta de eso, lo que me sorprende es que perdieras el horizonte, perdiste demasiada energía en esa batalla, y estas herida

Rya: Me confié, estaba disfrutando mucho de esa batalla que no me di cuenta en que momento dejo de ser un entrenamiento

Draiden: Ya veo – dijo mientras posaba su mirada en ella

Rya: ¿En que estas pensando?

Draiden: No te preocupes, no es nada

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella era una mañana muy hermosa, estaba levitando en las afueras de la ciudad Satan, tan solo estaba esperándola. La verdad no sabia como se había metido en ese lió, bueno, en realidad había sido su padre el causante, y ahora se preguntaba como haría para que una sayajin, acostumbrada a la lucha y a viajar en el espacio se comportara correctamente en la escuela, suficientes problemas tenía ya con la aparición del guerrero dorado que había ayudado en varias ocasiones a la policía de la capital a combatir el crimen, y como consecuencia de eso tenia nada más y nada menos que a la hija de Mister Satan amenazándolo con revelar su identidad a toda la ciudad si el no participaba en el torneo de artes marciales que se celebraría en seis meses, y todo por que en un descuido ella lo vio llegar volando a la escuela cuado aun estaba transformado en súper sayajin, esos ya eran suficientes problemas para el y ahora llegaba otro en camino, bueno, al menos era puntual, no llegarían tarde.

Ahí estaba él esperándolo, el niñero que su padre le había impuesto forzosamente, no sabia con exactitud que era lo que su padre esperaba lograr con todo esto, ella no necesitaba ir a la escuela en ese planeta, en realidad dudaba que pudiera aprender algo útil de la cultura de los humanos, pero al parecer su padre pensaba de una manera totalmente diferente _– "Un guerrero tiene que ser equilibrado, la fuerza no lo es todo" –_ esas palabras aun le retumbaban en la cabeza, tenia que admitir que tenía razón, el mismo era un gran estratega en la batalla, pero _– "¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ir a la escuela?! ¡¿Y por que tenía que obedecerlo a el?!" – _Quizás aquello era lo que más le molestaba, ella no aceptaba órdenes de cualquiera.

Se detuvo frente a el y se cruzo de brazos, Gohan esperaba un saludo, pero en cambio solo recibió una mirada de fastidio, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, no llevaba la armadura de batalla que le había visto puesta los días anteriores, ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa negra, que se ajustaban perfectamente a su estilizada figura y a modo de complemento, llevaba su cola enrollada en su cintura en forma de cinturón. – Te vez muy bien así – dijo en tono amigable pero no recibió respuesta.

Se sentía ridícula vistiendo esos atuendos humanos, _¿Qué pretendía ese tonto con esas palabras?_ – Déjate de tonterías y acabemos con esto de una vez – Dijo mientras bajaba hasta tocar el suelo

Gohan le explico rápidamente como comportarse, y sobre todo que no debería de matar a nadie, los humanos eran muy débiles a comparación de ellos, así que habría de tener cuidado con ellos. Nina escucho con atención cada una de las palabras de Gohan, era mejor no causar problemas, su padre era muy claro con ella, y esa mañana le había advertido que un solo problema y el mismo se encargaría de sus entrenamientos de ahora en adelante, y aquella idea no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, los entrenamientos de su padre siempre resultaban con ella inconsciente por varios días, así que era mejor tratar de convivir pacíficamente con los humanos.

De camino a la escuela se encontraron con un asalto bancario, Nina no presto demasiada importancia y continúo su camino, Gohan por el contrario se detuvo y busco un lugar apartado para transformarse y ayudar a la policía, Nina vio con un poco de curiosidad la manera en que su compañero acababa fácilmente con los asaltantes y después de recibir el agradecimiento de la gente se apartaba para volver a la normalidad y regresar junto a ella y pedirle perdón por el retraso. Ese comportamiento si le parecía extraño, ella no usaba sus poderes para ayudar a criaturas inferiores, en cambio el si se preocupaba por ellos, pero tratando de mantener un poco de anonimato, no le interesaba la fama - ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto llena de curiosidad

- ¿Por que no? Esos tipos pudieron lastimar a alguien, yo no disfruto con el sufrimiento de los demás – Nina pensó que esa forma de pensar no era propia de un sayajin, pero era comprensible, el no fue criado como sayajin si no como terrícola, pero a pesar de eso ella sabia que muy en el fondo amaba pelar tanto como ella, inconscientemente ella sonrió ante este pensamiento, pero no su sonrisa no duro mucho, en poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada de la Preparatoria Orange Star y una extraña humana les salio al encuentro.

- Otra vez apareció el guerrero dorado, es una lastima que llegara tarde no pude verlo – decía Videl con un tono mordaz en su voz. Fue entonces cuando poso su mirada en la acompañante del joven - ¿No me presentas a tu novia? – En la cara de Gohan y Nina se observo un gran sonrojo, y el guerrero se puso muy nervioso, inmediatamente aclaro que ella solo era su amiga y que a partir de ahora estudiaría con el en la escuela, en cambio Nina no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando

Videl pensó que aquella chica era muy extraña, Gohan no era precisamente normal, pero al menos era sociable, pero esa mujer, algo no andaba bien con ella.

El día paso con relativa tranquilidad, la escuela no resulto ser tan mala después de todo, las clases de matemáticas, física y química le agradaron, pero la clase de idiomas y la de historia solo lograron darle sueño, la clase de deportes fue un poco divertida, al menos vio a Gohan hacer el ridículo cuando se tropezó por andar asiéndole caso a la tal Videl, ahora que la observaba mejor, tenía carácter, se podía notar que era mas fuerte que muchos humanos, y el carácter que tenia, pero a pesar de eso era una simple humana.

El día termino y tango Gohan como Nina tomaron rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Por la noche, después de su acostumbrada ducha Gohan se estiro en su cama a rememorar los eventos del día, - quizás esto no valla tan mal después de todo – dijo en voz alta al recordar a Nina vestida con aquella ropa

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz, Nina había salido de casa para observar las estrellas, su padre la había observado desde el momento en que llego a la casa, parecía como si algo en ella hubiese cambiado aunque no fuera que es exactamente, por eso la había dejado sola, si necesitaba de el ella misma lo buscaría, ahora no era el momento.

Nina estaba viendo las estrellas, recordando su vida, y pensando en las palabras de Gohan – _"Yo no disfruto con el sufrimiento de los demás"_ – aquello sonó a reproche, pero ella no tenia nada de que arrepentirse, era él quien estaba equivocado, ella había sido criada entre sayajines y vivía bajo sus normal y sus tradiciones, ¿entonces por que le habían afectado sus palabras? Recordó cuando ella era niña y su padre comenzó su entrenamiento a los 3 años

**Flash Back**

**Draiden: Tú debes aprender a defenderte, los débiles no sobreviven**

**Nina: Papa… por favor… es suficiente…**

**Draiden: Perteneces a una familia guerrera… demuestra que eres digna de tu raza… no quiero matarte pero si eres débil lo haré…**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Desde aquel momento entreno para ser fuerte, con el tiempo entendió el linaje de su sangre, con los constantes viajes a través de los planetas obtuvo grandes rivales de pelea los cuales ayudaron al aumento sus poderes, pero que inevitablemente resultaban derrotados y como consecuencia muertos. Nunca sintió remordimientos por ninguno de ellos, tampoco por los habitantes de los planetas que conquistaban para venderlos. Y sin embargo ahora se encontraba en campo abierto pensando en su vida y en las palabras entupidas de un tonto, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ella.

**Flash Back**

**Draiden: Mátalo – Ordeno su padre **

**Nina: Ya no puede moverse… no tiene caso que lo mate… - Draiden alzo su mano y con un rayo de energía acabo con el guerrero que estaba tirado a los pies de su hija **

**Draiden: No demuestres piedad… la piedad es para los entupidos…**

**Nina: Padre…**

**Draiden: Si dejaras vivo a este gusano no serviría de nada, ya no puede ser mas fuerte, tan solo es una sabandija con la hay que acabar**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Su padre siempre había sido muy duro con ella, pero en el fondo el la amaba, y ella no sabia, había amado a su madre y ella era todo lo que a el le quedaba, quizás por eso era tan obsesivo con su entrenamiento. Su madre, no la recordaba, era tan solo una pequeña bebe cuando ella murió, asesinada a traición por un mercenario de planetas como ellos, fue ahí cuando su padre se transformo en súper sayajin y mato a su asesino.

Rya recomendó que me dejaran en un planeta al cuidado de una madre sustituta mientras crecía, luego volverían por ella, pero Draiden se negó, el mismo la llevo en brazos desde que su madre murió, y apenas pudo moverse con soltura comenzó su entrenamiento.

Y fue, con 12 años, cuando en un entrenamiento con su padre que casi le cuenta la vida, que Nina logro transformarse en súper sayajin, Rya estaba muy orgullosa de ella, al igual que todo el escuadrón, pero para su padre, el nuevo poder solo sirvió para exigirle más a su hija.

Aquello era el resumen de su vida, en unas horas había rememorado todo y sin embargo no encontraba explicación para la incógnita que se había instalado en ella. - ¡Ya es suficiente! – dio la vuela y se dirigió a la casa. Suficiente por una noche.


End file.
